


Drarry One Shot 2

by connoissuer_of_sorts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanfiction, HarryPotter - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connoissuer_of_sorts/pseuds/connoissuer_of_sorts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a simple one shot. It's nothing special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drarry One Shot 2

It was late one evening in the early days of the War and young Harry Potter was sitting in his little enchanted hideout in the Forbidden Forest. His eyes glistened with tears as the moon's light reflected off his messy, raven colored hair. He sighed, wrapping his thin arms around his knees that were pressed tightly to his chest, and held back a sob. It was all so much. Just two months ago the darkest wizard of all time, Voldemort, had been brought back from his fall from grace and Harry was there to witness it, was even apart of the resurrection. Now he had to worry about defeating him or face death, and neither was pleasant. More and more often nowadays Harry snuck out of his dorm room in Gryffindor tower and travelled silently under his father's invisibility cloak to this little serene alcove hidden in the Forbidden Forest. There was a little waterfall on the far side that dumped into a lake with a small outline of sand and a large field full of Cherry Blossom, Magnolia, Dogwood, Birch, and Bradford Pear trees scattered throughout. It was a lovely little open area that had a largely calming aura about it, which helped Harry calm down after a particularly bad nightmare or he felt the tug of a blade slicing his wrist was overly strong. Harry jumped, readying his wand at the sound of a snapping twig.

"Who's there?" 

Harry called, searching the trees for any sign of life, whether it be creature of the woods or a student of Hogwarts. Soon after, a tall blonde boy emerged from behind a rather large Birch tree, looking Harry in the eyes, trying to convey concern. 

"What do you want Malfoy?"

Harry snapped, preparing to release a hailstorm of hexes and curses toward the Slytherin.

"I saw you run from the Great Hall earlier, and I wanted to make sure you were okay. You don't look like it, and I want to help." 

Malfoy replied with confidence, ready to accept that he had feelings for the Chosen One that were the exact opposite of the hatred he'd shown daily for the last 4 years of school.

"Why? So you can just blackmail me later? No thanks, Malfoy." 

Harry spat back, turning towards the lake and sighing. He didn't like being so harsh to Draco, but they were supposed to hate each other. He was a Gryffindor and Draco a Slytherin; It was a natural rivalry but for some reason he just couldn't. The soft looking blonde hair, pale face, and slender build were all just far too attractive to hate. The emerald eyed boy gasped and jumped slightly when a pair of long, strong arms secured themselves around his middle, a light weight landing on his shoulders as his back was pressed against the toned chest and abdomen of none other than Draco Malfoy; his public enemy and secret crush. He didn't struggle, but instead just relaxed, leaning into the comforting embrace of the taller boy, closing his eyes. 

"Now was that so hard, darling?" 

Draco teased, kissing behind Harry's ear, causing the smaller boy to shiver involuntarily. 

"So, guess I found your sweet spot, hmm?" 

Draco hummed, kissing the same spot he had earlier, then pulled back to gently blow a light stream of air on the area. Harry moaned quietly then whimpered, not wanting to give Draco the satisfaction of being in control, of having his way with him like he was. Draco just laughed, bringing a hand up to play with Harry's hair, kissing the back of his neck. 

"Just relax, love. Let me take over, you'll be fine. Just relax."

Draco whispered, kissing Harry's neck and jaw line, trailing farther and farther up until he was dangerously close to his lips. Would he let it go this far? Would he trust Draco not to hurt him? Harry decided that yes, he most certainly would, once Draco started pulling Harry's robes off his shoulders, bringing his hands back to massage his tense shoulders, still kissing and now biting gently around Harry's sensitive neck. Harry knew his resolve was wearing thin, he was surprised it'd even lasted this long. The last straw was Draco trailing a stealthy hand undetected down to his lower back, slipping the tips of his slim fingers under the waistband of his jeans and boxers, earning him a moan and uncontrollable shiver from the raven haired boy. Harry turned around, being enveloped by Draco's comforting arms, sighing as he laid his head on his chest. He'd never noticed it before, but Draco was quite a bit taller than Harry, his head only came up to the Slytherin's chest, but that just made it better. He could feel safe with Draco, secured tightly in his embrace.

"There you go, better, right?" 

Draco inquired, voice laced with sincerity, hugging the small boy tightly in his arms. Harry just nodded, snuggling into the warm embrace with a smile on his face as the blondes nimble fingers tangled into Harry's messy raven colored locks, the other hand intertwining with Harry's.

"Draco?" 

Harry said in a small voice, almost a whisper. 

"Yes, love?" 

Draco replied, nuzzling his nose into Harry's hair.

"What are we?" 

Harry asked, his voice heavy with concern and confusion. 

"What do you want us to be?" 

Draco replied, trying to keep Harry relaxed and comfortable with him.

"Boyfriends, but what would people say?"

Harry replied, uncertain. He didn't want to lose his friends or have him and Draco be bullied, but he knew that he belonged right where he was, trapped in the loving embrace of his once sworn enemy.   
"Who cares? As long as we have each other we'll be fine." 

Draco replied, rubbing Harry's back with the hand that was playing with his hair. Harry just nodded. 

"Want to tell them now, before they find out on their own?" 

Draco asked, glad he now had the golden boy as his own. Harry just nodded again, not making a move to leave the tranquility of the moment. Reluctant, the boys parted from their sweet embrace, but soon enough were connected by their hands, fingered intertwined.

"I love you, Draco." 

Harry murmured to where Draco almost didn't hear him. Almost.

"I love you too, scarface." 

Draco replied with a smirk, leaning over to kiss his cheek. Harry squeezed Draco's hand as they made their way up to the Gryffindor common room. 

 

Hermione and Ron were perfectly accepting after getting over the fact that their best friend was dating Draco Malfoy, and then announced they were together as well. The two couples spent most of their free time together studying and revising for their O.W.Ls and going on double dates on the weekends. Draco came to really enjoy the company of Harry's friends and soon they were all closer than ever, ready to face anything that came at them. 

It was 6 years after the Final Battle and Harry was gathering his things, getting ready to apparate to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to begin teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts after 4 years of being an Auror. His fiancé Draco came behind him and wrapped his arms around him. 

"Im so glad you became a teacher. I hated not seeing you because of our schedules."

Draco said smiling, kissing his love's cheek.

"Are we ready?" 

Harry asked, standing in the front entrance to the Manor Draco had inherited from his family.

"I believe so, handsome." 

Draco teased, grabbing Harry's hand. The pair apparated to Hogsmead and a familiar wave of happiness crashed over Harry. He was home, with his fiancé and was going to be able to see him every day, while also seeing his friends from school, like Neville and Luna, who were both teachers as well. He couldn't be happier.

 

About a week into classes, a young girl came to Harry and said something that completely shocked him.

"Umm, professor?" 

She said hesitantly. 

"Yes, Miss Patil?" 

Harry replied, conveying a sense of almost fatherly love in his voice so as to keep the girl from fainting on the spot. 

"Sir, I have a bit of problem. I think I'm in love with my best friend, and she's a girl. What did you do when you fell for Professor Draco?"

She asked, extremely shy and looking at her shoes.

"Well, Dray made the first move, so I just went with it seeing as I felt the same. Maybe you should ask what he did. And how he did it with such confidence." 

Harry replied, thinking back to that day all those years ago. 

"Okay, thank you sir. By the way, you and Professor Draco are a really sweet couple. When he first started teaching, he would always find a way to include you in lessons. How what we were learning had affected you as an Auror or in school, or just randomly talking about you. It's really sweet how much you care for each other. Thank you again, I'll see you later." 

The girl called, jogging to get to her next class. Harry smiled.

'God I love him.'

Harry thought to himself as he smiled at how much he and Draco mean to each other. They were each other's wall, their support through everything. They were each other's other half. They completed each other, and Harry wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
